Reasons Why The List Is Disastrous
by NightWing201
Summary: After everyone in the camp accuses them of going out, Percy, with an approval of Annabeth decide to keep a list. The List names everyone who thinks they're a couple. In other words, all of the half-bloods (not to mention a few mortals). Now they have to prove that they're just friends. The only problem is, even they're starting to wonder if their names belong on The List…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So the idea of this story is based on 'The List' by Hermione_Crookshanks (its on hpff). My favourite author (and will forever be) of Harry/Hermione fanfics. This is mostly like her's but I c hanged a lot but story will remain and focus at 'The LIst'.

And for Harmony shippers, I'm taking a break of writing Harmony, but I will write after sometime. And that's only a few days : )

I want to dedicate this story to Hermione_Crookshanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, the world & the characters, its all owned by Rick Riordan. Yes, even the idea of this story. *sighs*

Enjoy!

Btw, it's in the time of titan's curse.

* * *

Ten reasons not to create "The List"

By Annabeth Chase

1. A huge waste of paper. Do you realize how many people think we're going out, Percy? We're all going to die from lack of oxygen because all of the trees cut will be needed for this stupid list of yours. And also, the nymphs wouldn't be very proud.

2. It's pointless. First a waste of paper, now a waste of time.

3. Thalia.

4. You'll forget that you have created this kind of list.

_5. Grover. Because he's helping you with the list._

_6. It's also a waste of ink. You're going to regret this when you can't find drachmas in your pocket to buy for a pen or anything important for the camp._

7. If anyone on the list dies, people might assume it was actually a hit-and-die list.

8. You should be catching up on your training, not creating other ways to procrastinate.

9. You'll lose the list anyway.

10. You. Just you, Percy. You are so annoying

* * *

It started out innocently enough. Last summer, after the chariot racing, the campers of Camp Half-blood thought Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena, of being on more than friendly terms with Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. Of course, Annabeth denied it strongly. Not wanting to mess up with the daughter of goddess of war, the campers were shut silent.

Then Nico di Angelo, along with his sister, Bianca di Angelo, came into their lives. When he was brought to the camp. Percy was tasked to guide him around the camp. And then when he saw how Percy and Annabeth communicate with each other, he can't help but ask Percy if Annabeth was his girlfriend. As quick as Zeus' lightning, the two shook their heads in deny.

It was after some few days that things began to get out of hand. Everywhere they went, there's no time when they wouldn't hear some whispers. Their campmates instantly asked them how long they had been dating together. When they reply that they are just close friends, the campers almost have tears in their eyes, avoiding to laugh out of disbelief.

Even their another close friend, Grover Underwood, a satyr, was asking them, "Are you _sure_ that you two aren't a couple?"

It was every day when they are asked of these things, that's why it had gotten to the point where it didn't matter whether or not Percy or Annabeth said that the two were just friends. No one believed them. Some do, but obviously they were still not contented with their answers.

The list suddenly came to their lives while Annabeth was ranting about cabin inspection.

"Let's keep a list!" Percy announced, clearly very proud of his idea.

Annabeth flipped her ponytailed blonde hair.

"_Excuse_ me?" Annabeth raised her voice.

"Let's keep a list," Percy repeated. "Of everyone who thinks that we're going out."

"Do you _want_ to tear down an entire forest?" Annabeth asked, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"As much as I love Juniper, I agree with Percy. A piece of paper wouldn't be too bad" Grover said, while wiping his wooden flute with a rag.

"Do you have any idea how many people in this place thinks that we're going out?" Annabeth defended.

"Don't tell me you don't believe them?" Grover said, then started playing his flute which created high-pitched sounds, "Better now!" the satyr jumped.

"Can we get back to my list idea, please?" Percy groaned impatiently.

"Of course, Percy, and here's what I think of your great ultimate idea…" Annabeth ranted, "how about-… _no_?"

"Actually, I think the list is a good idea," that's when Thalia came in, carrying a half-eaten sandwich.

Annabeth's mouth was wide open, "Did you just appear suddenly in front of us?"

Thalia ignored what Annabeth said and continued her reasoning, "Maybe if you saw how many people actually believe that you're going out, you'd realize why you're in love with one another."

Annabeth replied in a bored voice, "We are _not_ in love with each other, _Thalia Grace_,"

Thalia snickered, "Annabeth, do you ever heard the phrase, 'The more you deny the more that it is true?'" She took a bite from her sandwich.

Annabeth shrugged and groaned, "Do you know that it was all Apollo's work? And I don't trust his works that much"

"Just ignore them," Percy sided on with Annabeth. "Anyway, the point of the list is just for fun. So that when we're married and have children, we can get together and laugh about how many people were stupid enough to believe that we were together."

"I think you can revise that statement to, 'So that when we're married, we can show our children how stupid we were not to realize what everyone else already knew,'" Grover insisted.

"So, what do you say?" Percy, choosing to ignore Grover's comment, turned to Annabeth.

"I say that you're never going to give up on this stupid idea, and if you want to do it, then go on right ahead," the blonde-haired rolled her eyes. "I still think it's pointless and a waste of time"

"And _I_ bet that you two will have gotten together by the time we reach the third week of this summer days. No- I think it's on next week. Or maybe if you're lucky– "

"Thalia..." Annabeth warned. But Thalia wasn't scared of the look she's giving.

"What?" the daughter of Zeus asked innocently. "I'm just saying. I mean, you two can barely keep your hands off one another as 'just friends.' There's way too much sexual tension. I wouldn't be surprised if you had sex after the first– "

"For the gods sake, Thalia, _shut up_!"

* * *

So..?


	2. Thalia's Essay

A/N: So this is it: The second chapter. And this is when everything goes boom booming. I hope you don't mind how quick this is. Its summer in here.

Oh sorry I was wrong, I don't know if it was in the 3rd or fourth. Let's just say it's AU.

* * *

_The Top Ten People Who Believe that Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Dating_

As recorded by Percy Jackson

1. Thalia Grace

2. Grover Underwood

3. Malcolm

4. Nico di Angelo

5. Silena Beauregard

6. Charles Beckendorf

7. Mr. D

8. Chiron

9. Juniper

10. Tyson

As scheduled, Percy is taking greeks from Annabeth beside the Canoe lake during Thursdays. Percy brought his list with him and sat beside the lost-in-thoughts Annabeth. He showed the list to Annabeth, which startled her.

"Oh come on, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That list is completely wrong—"

"Is not," Percy muttered under his breath.

"—and you know it." Annabeth crossed her arms across her chest as she finished, a sure sign that she was going to remain stubborn, as usual.

"You can't honestly think that they're all wrong!" Percy exclaimed, clearly slightly frustrated. "I work hard for this, Annabeth. I need to interview this people who keep saying to me that 'Why are you trying to know? Are you two really dating?'"

"They _are_," insisted Annabeth. Percy raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe a few of them are correct, but really – Charles? Tyson? Malcolm? Mr. D? _Chiron_?"

"Are you making this up?" she spat on his face as she said this.

Percy shook his head violently "Ho ho ho… Don't get me wrong. I asked Chiron and he really said 'yes'"  
"Well at least there's your dad and my mom who doesn't approve of us… We're still safe" Annabeth relaxed on the tree.

"Oh hang on, Chiron added some things while we are talking. He said something about you, after he answered my question. Like how you wanted to get married on Greece someday, in a majestic temple full of skilled architectural design" Percy hesitated, "Chiron said I should take you there when we get married"

Annabeth's face fell, "Tell me, _he didn't. _How I wish I didn't told him that…" then she sat up, a thought forming in her mind "You didn't said you approve of-"

"Of course, not" Percy laughed, "I told him that I'll never be your future husband whatsoever…"

"Good, good…" Annabeth frowned, "Ooh I'm going to kill that man, how could he said something like that to you?"  
"Jeez, calm down. He's probably just hopeful," Harry shrugged, grabbing a pen (not riptide) from his pocket and underlining Thalia's name three times.

"Oh don't be conceited," Annabeth said as she made a disgusted face. "You may have proven that you have saved the camp and face Zeus with an identity to uphold, but you're not _that_ great."

"Try telling that to the five hundred girls who send me fan mail every single day," Percy said, giving out an exasperated and highly melodramatic sigh.

Then they both fell into silence. Annabeth looked around and saw Thalia on sight. She was sitting alone on the Zeus table scribbling something on a paper. Her face was like she's writing something very important. What shewas doing isn't naturally a habit of hers.

_Now what is she up to…?_ Annabeth thought.  
Glancing at Percy, who was busy decorating The List, Annabeth stood up from her seat and approached the black-haired.  
"Hey" Annabeth said casually as she slid into a seat next to her older friend, adding a smile.

"Hi," Thalia mumbled, consumed with whatever it was she was working on.

"So, is that a letter or something to the goddess of the moon?" Annabeth asked, looking at paper who rolled down up until it reach the ground.

"Nope," Thalia paused, looking up at me with a satisfied smile on her face "Percy asked me to write an explanation as to why I think you two are going out, or rather, in my own words, should go out."

"_W-wh-what_…?" Annabeth felt like her insides were going to explode, much worse than how the forges did whenever she saw Tyson work there.

"Not _exactly_," Thalia replied, biting her tongue as she finished a paragraph. "I just happen to really have thought this out. I suggested it to Percy then he agreed, although he seems reluctant."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at what she now deemed the evil paper. "Give it here," she told her, grabbing the paper forcefully.

Annabeth felt her world is going to melt as she scanned Thalia's paperwork. Words and phrases such as, "sexual tension," "lovey-dovey," "wise girl's seaweed brain," and "perfect match," flashed before her eyes.

"This is the most horrible essay ever! If I would mark this, it would be D-!"  
"Honestly, I'm not asking your opinion. And this isn't school, this is a camp" Thalia rolled her eyes, "Can I have that back? I've worked hard for it. I mean you're not even paying me from doing this"

"Excuse me? I didn't even told you to do that!" Annabeth raised her voice. "If I were you, I would do more sensible things than that"

"Whatever" Thalia quickly dismissed the argument.

Fuming, Annabeth went back to Percy who was now whistling, as if he was enjoying every moment of being there.

"Percy Jackson, we need to talk!" she said at the top of her lungs.

"Whhaaat" he replied, letting out a deep breath

"You asked Thalia to explain why she thinks we should go out, am I right?" Annabeth asked Percy, glaring at him accusingly.

"Actually, I asked her to explain why she thinks we look like we're going out," Percy replied, looking up at Annabeth as if that made it more easier and safer.

"Why of all people… Thalia? You barely know she has a different sense of mind!" she was clenching her fists now.

Percy bit his lip, "Because it makes the list look stupid…?"

"Don't ask me another question" Annabeth said irritably, "I was expecting an answer, not another question"

"Because it makes the list look stupid" Percy reworded his statement which made Annabeth more irritated.

"Okay, you're making it worse!"

Percy furrowed his brows "Look Annabeth, why are you that affected if everything between us isn't true?"

Percy's statement hit Annabeth hard, harder than Thalia's shield hitting you on the head.

"Look," she sat beside him, her voice lowering down, "I just don't know what people see in us and how they think that we're a couple"

"Neither I, but try saying that to Thalia, maybe she's got an idea." Percy raised his arms and yawned.

Her eyes widened, "You're a genius, Percy!" she hit and pushed Percy on the shoulder very hard that Percy came splashing into the lake, "Whoa, Annabeth!"

"I need to take that essay back from Thalia and then read it to know why she thinks that we're a couple!" Annabeth said it as if it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"Well after you've done pulling me out here!" Percy growled, his head appearing from under the lake.

"You're a son of Poseidon, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth stated obviously and left him.

"Hey again, Thalia" Annabeth smiled innocently. "Can I borrow your essay for a minute?"

"Oh no no no" Thalia shook her head automatically, "You'll just tear it up"

"Please?" Annabeth blinked her eyes several times, trying to have those puppy eyes.

"Get me some food and drink first, will ya?" Thalia, still writing, glanced at Annabeth with an evil smirk.

Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth doesn't like being asked to do something. Lips twitching, she forced herself to get a bread, an empty goblet and some fruits from the Dining Pavilion.

"Here you go" Annabeth putted the snacks on Thalia's table.

"Hmm… thanks" Thalia folded the paper (which is 2 feet long) and exclaimed, "Ta-da! I'm done!"

"Good!" Annabeth quickly snatched the letter from Thalia as if her life depends on it.

She ran to Percy, who was now back on the ground, panting. "I got it!" she waved the paper in front of Percy's face.

"Stop doing that!" Percy swatted Annabeth's hand.

"Okay," the two sat beside each other, and looked at the letter, "Do you want me to read it for you?" Annabeth offered, then Percy nodded.

"I'll skip the introduction paragraph, because those are always rather boring, and we know what her thesis will be…here we go." Annabeth cleared her throat and began to read. "'Percy and Annabeth show that they internally made for one another through their constant need to be in physical contact with each other. They are often found monitoring the cabins together. This is rather called an action of a conscious boyfriend who needs his girlfriend to be safe all the time by following her around. That is one proof of how they prove that they are really dating together…"

"What the-?" Percy exclaimed.

"I know, I know. What a pile of garbage" Annabeth put it on the ground, afraid to touch it again like it was some sort of a tissue with snot on it. "Are we always doing that?"

"I have no clue" the black-haired guy said innocently.

"Well I do notice sometimes, but it's nothing for me…" Annabeth said hastily.

"Yeah. Agree" Percy nodded, "This is it. So no more monitoring the cabins together?"

"I guess so.." Annabeth said faintly. She slid off from the tree, closing her eyes she added "I honestly don't see what they see in us"

Before even Percy could answer, Thalia called from over her table "Ever consider buying a mirror? Well it never lies, you know."

Annabeth glared at Thalia intensely with her gray eyes, "Thalia…"

"Ignore her" Percy poked her on the ribs.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Seaweed Brain, you started this- this- this madness!" Annabeth said childishly.

Thalia started commentating like an announcer on a basketball game, "And here it goes folks, live from Camp half-blood hill, the two lovers, from cabins three and six are fighting. This is an event of a lifetime, folks. Now-"

"Thalia!" Annabeth warned her again.

"What? I'm just commentating" Thalia rolled her eyes, sipping from the goblet she was holding

"You know, Percy" Annabeth looked over at Thalia, "I was thinking of making new friends with better people"

"I heard that!" Thalia shouted.

"What I mean is I'm thinking of unfriending some girl for certain-"

"So that does means you're giving up just because you're so affected with that list of Percy's?!" Thalia interrupted, standing up from his seat.

"Oh no, it's not about that! It's just there's some girl who doesn't want to get a life of her own-"

"FOR THE OLYMPIANS SAKE, SHUT UP!" a nymph, who had been pretending to be a tree, roared at the two. The nymph, standing away from Annabeth, went away, adding a hmph sound.

* * *

A review would be much appreciated.

**I WOULD STOP UPDATING THIS FOR A BIT BUT WILL CONTINUE NEXT WEEK. THANK YOU THAT's ALL**


	3. The Bet

_A/N: Finally! Here's the update you are all have been waiting for. I d_ecided to pause in writing this for a while and summer is ending here! We're nearly leaving Camp Half-Blood. No worries though, I will continue this next year, maybe.

Disclaimer: Again, I dont own anything, even the plot

* * *

The_ top ten reasons why Thalia and Grover must die _

By Annabeth Chase

1. Thalia

2. Grover is siding with Thalia

3. Thalia convinced Chiron and Mr. D that Percy and I are highly interested in one another

4. Thalia's essay

5. According to Thalia (after we have the most annoying fight) Grover actually helped her out while Percy and I were busy sitting…NOT CUDDLING…sitting.

6. It appears that Thalia has let my siblings read the essay, and she even let the gods and goddesses of Olympus read that.

7. Grover made up some excuse for me to sat with Percy on the Poseidon's table, leaving Percy and myself alone at the table, and everyone kept on giving us weird looks.

8. Thalia posted her awful essay on the Camp half-blood's message board

9. Thalia used ever-lasting glue to stick the essay to the board, and every time another paper is placed on top of the essay, it bursts into flames. I should know. My cabin-monitoring results has been turned into ashes.

10. And the number one reason why they must die? My "relationship" with Percy is now a National headline.

* * *

"THALIA GRACE, YOU ARE DEAD!" Annabeth screamed up. Fuming, she raced up to the cabin eight and flung the door open, only to find Thalia sitting on her bed, staring innocently up at Annabeth.

"What are you going to accuse me of now?" she asked.

"What in the name of Olympus is on the message board?" Annabeth demanded through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's a list of the cabins' cleanliness there, and, of course, the rules of what and what not to-do in Camp half-blood, and who-would-clean-the-dishes dates, and I think— "

"Let's try an essay by a certain someone about two people who are _not in love with one another_!" Annabeth raged.

"Oh, that," Thalia said dismissively, adding a laugh. "I was just proud of it, is all. Some of my best writing yet. Couldn't help but show it off."

"Everyone is _quoting _it at me," Annabeth cried out in anguish. "Take it down _now_, before I murder you."

"Well, you're going to have to murder me," Thalia said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, taken aback.

"It's pasted up there with everlasting glue, got it from the Stoll twins" Thalia grinned. She hopped up from her bed and gave Annabeth a small pat on the shoulder. "Have a pleasant day!" And with that, Thalia raced out of sight, leaving a speechless Annabeth.

"THALIA!" Annabeth's voice boomed throughout the Camp. Annabeth raced down the steps. Breathless and red faced, she ran straight into Percy.

"Whoa, there!" Percy gasped, grabbing her by the arm to steady her. "What did Thalia do now?"

"Did you even _look _at the message board yet?" Annabeth cried, gesturing towards the area where a group of students were whispering frantically.

"I just got up…" Percy explained.

"Look. _Now_."

He shrugged, but did as he was told. Annabeth followed in order to see his reaction, and what a reaction it was.

"You see!" Annabeth raised up her arms

"Did you take a look at the thing posted _next _to the essay?" Percy told her, horrifyingly pointing to the right of Thalia's elaborate thesis.

"What thing posted next…to…the…" her eyes widened as they fell upon exactly what Percy was freaking out about. Her hands rose to her chest, as if she were having a heart attack, as she soundlessly mouthed, "Oh. My. God." For next to the essay was the _Olympus Daily (some newspaper that I made up, for Olympus and all other greek stuff)_, with its main headline reading, "_The Son of Poseidon falling for his girl, a Daughter of Athena"._

"This is ridiculous!" Annabeth cried, looking all-out battered.

Percy said gruffly. "I don't think it's me that you should be telling this story to."

"There's no one else to tell!" Annabeth exclaimed. She gave a small scream of frustration, and was (partially) relieved that every one else was too caught up discussing her "relationship" with Percy to pay her one bit of attention.

Percy reached over and ripped the newspaper down from the board. "Apparently this was stuck up there at the last minute," Percy said as he unfolded it and began to read. Annabeth leaned in close to do the same.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, grabbed the newspaper out of Percy's hands, and pocketed it in her jeans. "What rubbish," she spat. She rounded on Percy. "This is all your fault, you know!"

"How is this my fault?" Percy demanded.

"If you hadn't started that ridiculous list, Thalia never would have written that essay," Annabeth growled.

"Actually," came a bright voice belonging to the one person both Percy and Annabeth hated beyond belief, "It's nobody's fault. You should really just get over with your denial, you know"

At this comment, Percy and Annabeth both turned bright red and shouted in unison, "We're not in denial!"

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the two and then brought out her own copy of the day's newspaper. Her eyes flicked quickly to the main picture. "Could've fooled me," she said, tossing the article so that it landed at the two's feet, face-up.

"I bet you fifty drachmas that you two are a couple by end of Summer," Thalia said, pursing her lips and crossing her arms.

"Deal," Annabeth snapped, her anger softening. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go speak with Chiron about a certain unnecessary essay that must be removed."

And with that, Annabeth stormed out, leaving a smug Thalia and a very bothered Percy.

**I have a new rule to put up, how many reviews this gets is how many chapters I'll only update. For example, in this: There are 12 reviews, so I'll only upload up until 12 chapters.**


End file.
